You Need Our Service Once More?
by Yeelimso
Summary: Things change, everything was peaceful. the seven year war was over against the demons. With no more demons to fight, the El Gang broke up and decided to return to normal lives when they don't have to fight. However after ten years suddenly an old friend declares to claim Elrios for the demons to rule. That's when the old legendary warriors has to stand up against this new problem.
1. Prolouge

**For some reason I feel like my new stories are better than my old ones, lol Anyways, new story! There are many OCs, so be warned if you don't like OCs.  
**

 **Job Classes I have in mind currently well... Read to find out. This is the prologue XD**

* * *

Several years it has been for peace to return to this world. The El gang's service was no longer needed, therefore they each took on the lives of normal people. Working to get paid, no longer carrying weapons, only Elesis would join the Velder knights occasionally. They had all grown up, no longer their former selves.

It has been about ten years since the El Gang stopped the demon invasion. New life was born, but now the El Gang are only known in stories, that people say their fictional. Only a few handful of people who lived during the invasions know that the stories are real, that the El gang do exist and that they split apart to their own lives afterwards.

However many of the handful are starting to doubt their memories, believing that is was a dream, fiction, not reality. Even the kids scoff at the thought of demons being real. That is until... A new evil arose.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~**

* * *

 **1\. You Called?  
**

A hard working figure was seen from inside a bakery. He was one of the many patissiers in the had messy red hair, and fiery red eyes that burned brightly as he watched his goods in the oven intensely. As if he was burning them on his own good-will. He wore a white color shirt with a black tie, his pants were black and his shoes were black near the bottom while being white on had a shawl wrapped around his waist and wore mittens as he opened up the oven.

"Ah~" He smiled as he sniffed his sweets. The aroma made others sigh in liking as well, not only because the bread smelled nice, but because he was defined as 'hot' from all the girls who visited the shop.

The bell on the door rang as someone walked in, there were loud footsteps and a voice called out, "Can I have a cup of El tea?" The boy with red hair yelled, "Of course!" He walked out, his name tag said 'Els'. Once Els walked out with a tray of tea in his hands he almost lost his balance. "Eh?!"

The customer was a boy roughly about the same age as Els. He had spiky tan/blonde hair with his red sunglasses proped on his forehead, he wore a blue and black military outfit. A large mechanical black, white, canon with a blue streak was beside him.

Els spoke, "Excuse me sir, weapons aren't allowed in the bakery, I ask you to leave." The boy looked up at Els and snorted, "To think that the strongest El Gang member, no... the _leader_ , would be a patissier. Els flinched, but stood firm, "I repeat, I ask you to leave this bakery."

The other customers started to whisper, "Is he talking about the El Gang?" "Aren't they a legend, a myth?" "Yea, I thought the were fake, lies." The blonde boy glared at the customers, "I ask all of you to leave." Everyone one of them stood up and left whispering about the new customer.

The blonde boy looked up at Els, "I didn't mean to be rude, but it's a shocker that's all." The boy scoffed, "To think such a reliable leader is a baker." He sneered, "I bet you can't even fight." Els felt a vein bulge on his forehead. the boy then smiled and gave a good laugh, full of kindness and joy.

"I'm joking Els! Long time no see, it's been ten years you know." Els blinked, "I-" The boy smirked, "I was shocked to see you in a bakery buddy, I thought they were lying when they said you worked here Elsword." Elsword sighed, "Well I do no Chung, or... Prince Seiker."

Chung chuckled, "Well, father sent me off to a military because he didn't want me to lose my destroyer skills." Elsword snorted, "Lucky you." Chung's face darkened, "The El gang has a new mission." Elsword blinked and felt unsteady, "Really?" He replied weakly, Chung nodded, "Yea, we have to kill the current demon lord, Luciela R. Sourcream." Elsword frowned as Chung spoke very grimly, "Yep, we have to kill Lu."

Elsword hissed, "You want me to gather up the El gang, or _most_ of the El Gang to kill one of our old comrades?!" Chung sighed, " _Old_ , that's the key word there, and sadly yes. She declared a human vs demon war, to stop that we have to kill her." Elsword practically screeched, "Even if we do get near her what about Ciel?! He's going to get killed because of us too!"

Chung shifted his gaze uneasily, "Maybe so, but it's for the sake of Elrios." "It's not me you should be trying to kill." The two boys turned to the new voice that joined the conversation, "Lu?" They spoke in chorus. The little demon nodded, "Yes, I am bound by a spell and forced to do anything that the demon kind wants."

Chung frowned, "How can we trust you?" Lu sighed, "I'll see if I can use the last bit of my powers to send Ciel over to you, you need to understand that I'm in chains right now. I can only send a message for a few minutes so I'll make this quick." The Nobelese snapped, "For some reason Karis is still alive, even though we killed her Ran and Chloe, which means the other two could be alive." She continued.

"You need to understand that I can't do anything about this, Karis branded me as a traitor and impostor. Telling the demons that I'm not fit to be the lord and threw me in a cell, you need to stop them from destroying Elrios. We have to do something! I'm not going to let the world I had fought to protect for many years end in a disaster because of that succubus!"

Chung frowned as Lu snapped, "You don't have to trust me! Just say that you'll kill off any demon that wants to kill you because of Karis or who believes I'm not the rightful lord, or who wants to destroy Elrios! Promise me! Also.." Lu looked up at them sadly, "If I don't make it out alive... don't let Ciel commit suicide, make sure he stays okay for me, please that is the most important thing, I beg of you."

Chung sighed, "I promise Lu, also I'm sorry." Lu nodded then her little illusion disappeared as the two boys heard a familiar voice, "Luciela~!" Elsword looked over at Chung wide eyed, who had the same expression, "Karis!" Both boys yelled, Chung yelled in fury, "B-But we killed her! I saw it! I saw Ara kill her! No! I mean Eun!"

Elsword was as furious as Chung, but he spoke softly, "Come on Chung, we have to get the others, we have to kill Karis for good and save Lu." Chung nodded, "Yea, okay. First thing is first... Where's your sword?" Elsword blinked, "Oh yea, do you have the living armor?" Chung scoffed, "Why wouldn't I?" Elsword smiled, "Then let's go bro."

"Excuse me." The two boys froze as they heard a voice behind them, was this person watching all along? "Do you two mind explaining this to me?"

* * *

 **Chapter one done! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 _Up next:_

 _"Wa-wait. Is that really you?!" "I can't believe this! We killed her." "Oh poor Lu, we must save her."_

 _Three more old warriors rise up against an old foe, I hope you are ready for chapter two!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, I have taken it to consideration, tell me if you want it longer than this chapter and I'll try my best ^^. Also thanks to Unrealistic Imagination, Chocolate236, and Zahran for favorite and/or following.  
**

 **So far all the outfits I have mentioned are buyable items in Elsword. Except for the living armor... This fnfic was created before Rose came out, therefore there will be no Rose. Unless you want me to add her .  
**

* * *

 **2\. Nostalgic Memories  
**

"Excuse me, but do you two mind explaining this to me?" Elsword rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, he didn't even look at the person straight in the eye. Chung was staring straight at the woman who spoke, she didn't seem... old. More like a young business female. Her bangs covered the right side of her face, her lime green hair was loosely braided at the back.

She had pointy elf ears, and wore a black business suit. Her black heels allowed her to be two inches taller and her watch was ticking ever so slowly. She coughed, "I repeat, could you two explain this to me?" Her voice was crisp and firm, just like any business woman's voice would sound like, except it was less stern and more motherly.

Chung groaned, "See what you got us into Lu?!" He hit his head lightly at the wall and Elsword decided to speak up, "You see ma'am, that was... an illusion, just a fun prank." The woman looked over at her watch and frowned, "I don't have time for you to be lying to me Elsword, Chung. What was it with Lu?"

Elsword blinked, "You know our names?!" Before the woman could speak Chung yelled, "Of course she does! We said it to each other did we not?!" She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, obviously angered with the time she has left. "Look, if your not going to tell me-" Chung interrupted her, "We got her caught up in it, we should explain."

Elsword frowned, "Not the smartest idea you ever had, but okay." Chung smiled, "First things, first could you tell us your name?" She blinked then laughed, "I'll tell you after you tell me what happened, and make it snappy. I have to go soon after work is done we can meet at my house."

Chung nodded, "Okay than, so. Our friend Lu was trapped in-" "I know that, but why now? Why not before? Why-" *Ring* *Ring* Her phone buzzed, her watch shook, she stood up, "We will continue this conversation later, my house is at Elder, take the Cobo service. Also here's the address." She gave a slip of paper to Chung, "I don't trust Elsword to _not_ loose it. I'll be home by 6 see you then."

She got up and dashed off not looking back. Chung scratched the back of his head, "Is it just me or do I feel like we should know her?" Elsword shrugged, "I'm not sure bud, but... I have the same feeling too."

...

...

...

..

.

Chung was startled once the two reached the house, it was an apartment, but a pretty expansive place to live in. Elsword grinned in awe, "No fair..." Chung shrugged, "This is nothing compared to Father's castle and it's not even a house, but it looks okay."

Elsword chuckled and the two knocked on the door. The woman opened the door, "Oh you guys came, before you can come in tell me... Why now?" Chung and Elsword shrugged, "We don't know." She frowned tightly at the answer, however, she opened the door widely, "Come in and welcome to my apartment. I'll make some tea, grab my cookies and let you have a good time here."

She briskly walked away as the two boys walked in. They pulled off their shoes and stepped in, "Wow." The front room was very neat. Chung smirked, "While she's not looking... want to do something reckless like the old days?" Elsword shrugged, "Well let's face it, I made mischief you covered up for me."

Chung laughed and Elsword grinned, "I'll go check her room, cover me up." Elsword slowly walked in and gasped once he turned the lights on. There were many exotic plants in her room, but that wasn't what shocked Elsword. There was a tamed man-eating plant in the room, but that didn't shock Elsword. What shocked Elsword was of the pictures all over the walls in the room.

Every other room was neat, but her own room. There were pictures full of the El Gang having fun and laughing. However, one side of the wall was dedicated with Raven and a certain lime green haired elf. Chung made a squeaky noise, one that Elsword reacted too late to.

A nostalgic dark aura was felt from the owner of the apartment, she was glowering in anger since Elsword trespassed. Elsword blinked, "Rena?" The dark aura abruptly was shut off as she gaped at him, "H-how did you?" Elsword turned around, then he stuttered, "Wa-wait, is that really you?"

Rena slowly nodded, "Yes Elsword, so I ask again, how did you know?" Elsword pointed at the pictures, "Those prove that you loved the El Gang and thought it was fishy to think that a stranger would have all these pictures, also that wall over there are some pictures that we never had took. Which proved you were either Rena or Raven, and Raven _is not_ a girl nor an elf."

Rena was dumbstruck, "That's amazing Elsword! I'm so glad that you aren't as stupid from before!" Elsword twitched, "Is that a compliment?" Rena smiled, then yelled, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Elsword dashed out and Chung laughed, "I heard, our Rena is back."

Elsword nodded, "We need to find the others-" She walked towards Chung and Elsword with tray of tea and cookies. Chung started to nibble on a cookie and Elsword drank his tea. Rena smiled then in a sing-song voice she said, "I know where Raven is~"

Chung choked on his cookie as Elsword spat out his tea. Rena giggled, "Well, you see~ Raven might be embarrassed by his new job~ But you need all of us right?" Chung nodded, still choking on a part of his cookie. Elsword patted his friends back and Chung finally coughed it up. Rena sighed after looking at the clock, "It's late, I have work tomorrow then I have a week break, so we can get on that."

Chung and Elsword nodded, "Then we can find Raven correct?" Rena laughed once they spoke in unison, "Yes, we can go to Raven after that."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"Here we are!" Chung and Elsword blinked, "Water?" "Ocean?" Rena nodded, "Yea he said he'd be coming... right around... now!" "Rena!" A sailor was seen on a boat, once the boat docked he ran straight over to Rena, "I missed you!" Rena smiled, "They missed you too!" Raven blinked, "They?" Rena nodded off towards the two boys, "They." Raven frowned and Rena laughed, "It's Elsword and Chung!"

Raven blinked, but before he could process what she said. Rena rambled on, telling him all about Lu, Karis and- "Wait, wait, wait. Number one, Rena you are going way to fast. Number two, WHAT?!" Rena blinked innocently while Elsword and Chung are watching them from afar. "Karis might still be alive?" Raven yelled, "I can't believe this! We killed her!" Rena patted his back, "well actually, to be more precise Ara as Eun is the one who finished her, but yea the succubus queen is actually alive."

Raven yelled, "Why?!" Rena smiled evilly, "I'll answer that later, but right now we're getting the team back together, you coming?" Raven sighed, "I guess I'll have to...Fine..." Rena squealed, "Yay! Now Ara is next, I know where she works and her job is perfect for her!" Raven groaned as Rena dragged him along to her car. Rena grinned, "It's mixed with a bit of El, therefore it can't be destroyed and it's awesome!" Raven face palmed as Chung and Elsword's eyes glistened, "Cool!" they spoke in unison and in awe.

As they drove Elsword complained, "It's too cold!" Chung blinked and reeled in shocked, "Really bro?! It's hot in here!" Elsword mimicked Chung, "'It's hot in here!' Says the guy with extremely thick armor!" Chung argued, "I can feel normal temperature just fine!" Elsword grumbled, "Meh." Rena yelled, "I got it!" Suddenly it got perfectly cool for Chung and warmer for Elsword.

Rena smiled, "I can control whatever with El, you could say, that this car has all the El we ever collected, but of course the one in the muesum is sooo fake." They blinked Rena scoffed, "You think I can trust those people?!" Raven face palmed again as Rena sped off in her car.

Chung spoke, "So this car is maed up of all the El we ever collected?" Elsword frowned, "The ones that was supposed to be in the muesum for people to look at?!" Rena chuckled nervously, "Maybe? Of course! I'm telling you I can't trust those people! Now shut up and don't complain or I'll throw you out of this moving car!" Then there was awkward silence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"Kyaaa~!" Rena squealed in front of a mansion, "This is where Ara works!" Raven sighed, "A motel? Really?" Rena nodded, "Yep!" As they walked in a girl in a maid uniform smiled, "Welcome to Elrios's best hotel! Anne's Hotel!" "Ahhhh~ It's me Rena! I have a special question, may I chose to speak with one of the maids here?" The reciepter shifted uncomfortably, "well... Um... you must speak with Miss Anne first..." Rena nodded, "Of course."

She grabbed a phone and dialed her manager, "Miss Anne?" "Yes?" The nostalgic voice answered the girl, "A few people wishes to see you-" "Tell them I'm busy~" "Her name is Rena..." "Rena? Oh my! Okay than! I'll be right there~!" A loud clatter was heard as Ann hung up the phone. "Rena! Long time no see! Is that Elsword?! Chung?! Raven?! Oh, are you guys getting back!" She clapped her hands excitedly, Rena smiled, "Yea, we are and we need-" "I got it! Ara did come out of Maid school a while back and I don't mind lending her to you since you guys are getting back together and whenever you need a place to stay come here, I'll help in anyway I can!"

Rena smiled, "Thanks, Anne." Anne got up excitedly and stalked off to a hidden phone, "Ara Haan, down to the office immediately!" "Yes ma'am!" A voice replied a second after the announcement and a lot of 'thumps', 'bangs' and, a gigantic BOOM! was heard. A clumsily girl with her hair down, in a precise way. She tumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor with a large 'thud'.

She quickly got up and brushed the dust off her skirt and shook her hair to get dust off and bowed, "I. Am. So. Sorry." Rena stared at Ara and smiled, "Ara!" Elsword, Chung, and Raven yelled, "How is this the perfect job for a her?!" Rena batted her eyelashes, "She's cute."

Elsword yelled, "But she's clumsy!" Chung nodded, "She'll spill and drop everything." Raven sighed and shook his head, "Not sure she can even serve well."Ara looked like she was going to cry as Rena patted her back, "No worries Ara, it's okay. They haven't seen your skills yet." Ara nodded mutely, sniffling, "What's happening? What's going on?"

Elsword shrugged, "We'll tell you in the car." Ara looked bewildered, "What?! Wait I have a shift and-" Anne shook her head firmly, "No, you willl be going with them and once everything is solvedyou will come back." Ara looked more confused, "What?! Wait, am I getting fired?" Anne laughed shaking her head, "No silly, you have an important mission to go to so I'm gicing you a long vacation until it's over thing!" Ara blinked, "What?"

Rena pushed her, "I'll tell you in the car! Well probably Raven, Chung or Elsword will do that, but go!" Ara had no choice but to get pushed in the car. Inside Rena started the engine. Chung murmured, "Rena.. it's tight in here, can we even fit everyone in?" Rena nodded, "Yea."

She pulled a lever that came out of no where and pulled it, the lever disappeared and a knob was produced, she turned the knob and soon the car became a van. "Happy? Elsword tell Ara what's happening, other then that anyone know where anyone not in this car is that isn't Ciel or Lu?"

Ara spoke, "I know where Eve is she was my maid instructor and-" Rena smiled, "Off we go. Raven switch seats with Ara, Ara tell me where to go. OTherwise you men tell her what's happening." Raven explained to Ara their current situation. Ara frowned, "Oh poor Lu, we must save her." Chung nodded, "Exactly." Ara smiled, "Turn a left at the next left Rena." Rena smirked, "Got it~ Evie we're coming to get you."

* * *

 _"What is everyone up to now?" "Ack, it's not what this looks like-" "Kukuku, this sounds like a job for the me years ago, this is a new me. One that won't leave this- Hey! Let me go!"  
_

 _Three more myths are standing up to fight old/new evil. Hve fun for chapter three!_


End file.
